Detrás de la coraza
by mikeele
Summary: una nueva chica llega en el quinto año de nuestros amigos ¿realizara eso algún cambio en Draco?(Si ya se que soy muy mala para esto,pero lo escribio mi hermano por mi no yo :D)
1. Detrás de la coraza

Capitulo 2.  
$Tania$  
Me desperté al día siguiente en la enfermería, al final iba a tomar la enfermería como mi segundo hogar.  
  
-¿Ya te has despertado?- Dijo Pomfrey mientras me acercaba una bandeja con comida- Una vez comas te puedes ir al Gran Comedor. Y a ver si dejas de ponerte enferma y de sufrir heridas.  
  
No comí nada, mi mente se iba hacia Draco, ¿qué le habría pasado después de que yo me desmayara? Mis dudas se resolvieron cuando vi un cuerpo en otra cama, me acerqué y vi a Draco, creía que ya le perdía así que me puse a llorar.  
$Draco$  
  
Cuando me desperté, vi a Tania acercarse a mi cama, así que me hice el dormido. Cuando se acercó se quedo durante un momento callada y después se puso a llorar, era la primera vez que alguien lloraba por mí, eso significaba que me quería de verdad. Sin que se diera cuenta cogí la almohada y se la tiré, se quedó con cara de extrañada y asustada, después de unos segundos recibí un golpe de la misma almohada en la cara. Estuvimos así un rato hasta que nos cansemos.  
  
-¿Por qué llorabas?  
  
- Por ti.  
  
- ¿Por mí? Sí - Y soltó una sonrisa  
  
Pasemos todo el día juntos, ya, que la enfermera no quería que saliera de la enfermería y ella no se quería separar de mí.  
  
Salimos por la tarde de la enfermería y nos encontremos a Potter, a Ron y a Hermione. Se quedaron mirando con cara de asco, aunque no me extraña, un Slytherin y una Gryffindor.  
  
- ¿Qué haces con él?- Le dijo Harry mientras me señalaba con el dedo, tuve ganas de tirarme encima de el y devolverle los golpes, pero delante de ella no quería.  
  
- A ti no te importa.  
  
- Si me importa.  
  
- ¿El que te importa? ¿Hacerle daño a Draco y a mí?  
  
- No  
  
- ¿Entonces?  
  
Harry se quedó callado:  
  
- Es que no quiero que te vayas con un Slytherin.  
  
- Harry, es mi vida no la tuya. Así que me voy con quien me dé la gana.  
  
- No, eres de Gryffindor, no te debes ir con los de Slytherin  
  
- ¿Por qué? ¿Por unos críos estúpidos? Tu no te vayas con ellos si quieres, pero yo si me iré con ellos, te guste o no.  
  
Harry le cogió de la muñeca, me quise meter en medio pero Tania no me dejó: Suéltame niñato  
  
- No, solo cuando digas que no te irás con él.  
  
- Nunca lo diré  
  
Harry empezó a doblar su muñeca:  
  
- Al final lo dirás.  
  
- No.  
  
En ese momento un montón de alumnos se habían reunido alrededor. ################################################## Os vuelvo a dejar con la duda, ¿dirá Tania al final lo que Harry quiere? ¿Tiene Harry celos de Draco? Espero que este también os haya gustado, dentro de poco seguramente el tercero.  
  
¡¡Reviews please!! 


	2. Capitulo 2

CAPITULO PRIMERO  
$Draco Malfoy$  
Era hora de entrar en el tren, me despedí de padre y fui al tren seguido de Crabbe y Goyle.  
  
Subimos y busquemos un vagón vacío, cuando oímos la voz de Potter. Entre y espere las frías palabras de Potter:  
  
-¿Qué haces aquí Malfoy?  
  
- Solo verte a ti, cabeza rajada y a tus amiguitos: Pobretón y sangre sucia.  
  
-Pues ya nos has visto- Me dijo Ron levantándose y sacando su varita.  
  
-Tranquilo pobretón, ya me iba.- Y salí para meterme en un compartimento mientras Crabbe y Goyle se reían del enfrentamiento.  
Cuando entré me encontré a una chica morena mirando por la ventana, debía de ser nueva, por que en los cinco años que llevaba nunca le había visto. Sentí una sensación rara, una que nunca antes había sentido, me adentré un poco en el compartimento y intente hablarle con mi voz fría de siempre, pero, por alguna extraña razón no la pude hacer totalmente fría:  
  
Hola, ¿puedo sentarme?- No me lo creía, había sido, por primera vez amable  
  
La chica giro la cabeza y pude ver unos ojos marrones claros, me quedé por unos segundos como hipnotizado.  
  
Claro que podéis sentaros- Su voz sonaba dulce y con cierta simpatía, parecía que unos manantiales fluían por su voz cuando hablaba- ¿Cómo os llamáis?  
  
Me llamo Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. Y ellos son Crabbe y Goyle. ¿Y tú?  
  
- Tania  
  
- ¿Eres nueva?  
  
Si, he llegado de Francia, bueno antes de irme de España.- Su voz sonaba triste, me absorbió unas ganas de abrazarle y consolarla, pero no podía, era Draco, el chico duro de Slytherin, no podía dejarme llevar por emociones ni siquiera por unas que no conocía  
  
Cuéntame más de ti- ¿¡Eso lo había dicho yo!? Soltó una pequeña risa y empezó a hablar de ella.  
Bueno. A los once años recibí una carta de Beuxbatons, y me mudé allí. Ahora, mi madre tenía que trabajar en el ministerio de aquí, entonces me apuntó a Hogwarts.  
  
Hace quince años mi padre murió por que Voldemort le mató- Ahí se calló y vi como aguantaba sus lagrimas, debió ser muy duro para ella. De repente me volvieron a entrar las ganas de abrazarle, pero volví a aguantar.  
  
Pasaron unos minutos de silencio, después, se secó las lagrimas que le quedaban en el rostro y sonrió.  
  
- Ahora te toca a ti.  
  
-Yo, al contrario de tú, vivo con mis dos padres. Nací aquí y vivo en un antiguo castillo. Mi madre trabaja en casa y mi padre en el Ministerio.  
  
Pasemos todo el viaje hablando, yo esperaba que no se diera cuenta pero, cada vez que me sonreía, notaba como las mejillas se me ponían rojas.  
  
$ Tania$  
  
Al rato de subir al tren, entró un chico rubio y de ojos azules. Me saludó, y charlemos de vez en cuando. Cuando le vi note un sentimiento que ya había descubierto hace unos años.Amor.  
  
Lleguemos por fin al colegio. Subí con el ha un carro fantasma, ya empezaba ha echar en falta Beuxbatons.  
  
Una profesora me hizo entrar con los alumnos de segundo para arriba y me colocó al lado del Director, después, volvió a salir y entro con los alumnos de primero. Una vez pasada la selección habló el Director:  
  
Este año va a entrar una chica nueva. Se llama Tania y espero que le tratéis bien los de la casa en la que caiga.- Dicho esto, me puso el sombrero, esperaba que dijera Slytherin, para poder estar con Draco pero no todo tenía que ser a mi gusto...  
  
-¡¡¡GRYFFINDOR!!!  
  
Me acerqué a la mesa que el director me dijo. Un chico pelirrojo se me acercó ese debía de ser Weasley.  
  
- ¡Hola!  
  
- Hola  
  
- ¿Qué tal?  
  
- Bien  
  
Pasemos toda la cena hablando, ni Harry, ni Ron ni Hermione eran como Draco decía, seguramente se llevaban mal por unos ser de Slytherin y otros de Gryffindor.  
$ Draco Malfoy$  
Al día siguiente me la encontré con Potter, al fin y al cabo era una Gryffindor, no se podía juntar con los Slytherins, y menos conmigo. Me acerqué y empecemos con nuestras peleas de siempre. Pero como era prefecto, ya no podría pelearme igual.  
Esa noche, vigilando el colegio pasé por una clase vacía en laque se oían sollozos. Entré y en el alféizar de la ventana vi una sombra, un escalofrío me recorrió el cuerpo, ese sollozo ya lo conocía.  
  
Me acerqué:  
  
- ¿Qué te pasa?  
  
- N. nada.  
  
- Anda, dímelo, puedes confiar en mí.  
  
Me miró a los ojos y me enseñó una carta del Ministerio:  
  
Querida Señora Tania:  
  
Le comunicamos que su madre ha muerto, aun no sabemos los motivos. Si desea más información lea mañana el profeta.  
El Ministerio  
La leí en voz alta, cosa que hizo que llorara más. Sin poder detenerme le pasé mis brazos por su cuerpo, estaba fría. Apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro, cosa que hizo que me sonrojara. Pasaron unos veinte o treinta minutos, hasta que se durmió. Estaba más fría que antes, la cogí y la llevé a Gryffindor.  
  
A la mañana siguiente bajé al comedor, no encontré a Tania, eso me preocupó. Mire es horario, oh, perfecto, dos horas seguidas de adivinación.  
  
Desayuné y fui a Adivinación. Cuando acabó la clase la profesora me llamó:  
  
Malfoy, por favor, tengo que hablar contigo.- Fui donde estaba- He tenido una pequeña visión, contigo y con una Gryffindor, tú le vas a tener que ayudar a salir de su problema- ¿Yo?- Está en la enfermería, esta inconsciente, necesita que le quieran por que está pasando tiempos difíciles- Ya sabía de quién se trataba.  
  
-De acuerdo profesora  
  
Salí tranquilamente de la clase, pero cuando pasé la puerta fui corriendo hacía la enfermería.  
  
Entré y vi una cama con un biombo alrededor, tenía que ser su cama.  
  
Me acerque sigilosamente, vi su cara un poco blanca, parecía helada. De repente note una mano y una voz un poco dura:  
¿Qué hace aquí Malfoy?  
Visitarla, quiero ayudar a sacarla de este estado.- Me miró con cara extraña, nunca le había visto esa cara.- Vale- Y fue a seguir con sus tareas.  
  
Durante las siguientes dos semanas noté una mejoría en ella, ya no tenía ese color blancuzco y según la enfermera, se despertaba, comía y hablaba.  
  
Durante ese tiempo, noté que mis sentimientos hacia ella crecían. Unos de esos días de visita me la encontré despierta: -¡Hola! ¿Cómo estás hoy? Ya veo que mejor- Y apareció una sonrisa en mi cara, al mismo tiempo que me subían los colores.  
  
-Muy bien, ya me ha dicho que me has estado visitando durante estas dos semanas.- A ella también se le pusieron los colores.  
  
Estuvimos hablando durante un rato hasta que me acordé que tocaba pociones. Me acerqué a ella y le susurre al oído:  
  
- Esta noche en la clase de Transformaciones. Tengo que decirte una cosa.  
  
(aquí ella ya iba a salir de la enfermería)  
$ Tania$ Esperé a que Hermione se durmiera, salí corriendo de la sala común, cuando llegué me puse detrás de la mesa. Si Draco tardaba mucho me iría, me estaba helando. Al final llegó, serian como las diez de la noche. Me levanté, por suerte ya había entrado un poco en calor.  
  
Se sentó y me hizo una seña para que me sentara. Cuando me senté se acercó a mi oreja y en un susurro casi incomprensible pude escuchar:  
  
- Te quiero.  
  
Le miré, estaba rojo, igual que yo. Le miré a los ojos:  
  
- Yo también, pero somos muy diferentes, nadie aceptara esto.  
  
- Me da lo mismo, solo quiero estar contigo. Eso me dejó sin palabras, ¿A Draco darle igual su reputación? Hacía poco tiempo que le conocía pero Harry, Ron y Hermione me lo contaron todo de él, bueno. casi todo.  
  
No sabia que hacer así, que me acerqué a el y le di un largo y dulce beso en los labios. Noté por segunda vez el calor especial que desprendía su cuerpo, era verdaderamente especial. En ese momento oí un ruido y noté que algo me echaba hacia atrás. Me di un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y solo alcancé a ver como Harry y Ron pegaban a Draco, entonces me desmaye.  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
Espero que os haya gustado, dejarme reviews ¡¡¡please!!!.  
  
Pero no ser muy crueles conmigo que es el primero que hago. Habrá algunas palabras de otros fanfics, pero las copie por que no se me ocurrían otras.  
  
Ej: Cabeza rajada, pobretón.  
  
( lo siento mucho así que perdonarme( 


End file.
